concurso
by theseareourstars
Summary: con•cur•so: The coming together of, to converge. Your typical story in which the mythological world and the wizarding world collide
1. Copyright & Disclaimer

**Copyright ©** **theseourarestars 2014 All rights reserved.**

**_The plot of this story belongs to me. Any unauthorised copying, broadcasting, distribution, or selling of my work is an infringement of copyright. Any infringement of copyright is punishable by law. _**

**In more basic words for those of you who don't understand, if you steal or plagiarise this story I WILL come after you with Annabeth Chase's dagger.**

/summary/

con•cur•so: The coming together of, to converge

Your typical story in which the mythological world and the wizarding world collide

**DISCLAIMER: I will say this only once. There's a reason this story is categorised as 'fanfiction' and that is because it is a 'fanfiction'. The characters and places used inside of this story (unless otherwise stated) belong rightfully to Rick Riordan or J.K Rowling. **


	2. Harry I

***deep breaths* Okay, this is it guys. I've posted it. This is my first **_**serious **_**story and I **_**really**_**hope you like it. I spent a siriusly (get it? Siriusly, as in **_**Sirius **_**Black? Yeah? No? Forget it) long time on this and I hope my hard work doesn't go to waste. All comments and critics are appreciated, however **_**please **_**understand that this is (technically) my first story and there **_**will **_**be a lot of mistakes. Now that that's over, read on!**

**TO SAY THAT HARRY POTTER WAS CONFUSED **was an understatement.

Because first of all, he had been attacked by dementors in his sleepy little town in which he had _originally_ thought that nothing excited happened. He was still trying to get over the fact that the crazy cat woman who was his occasional babysitter when he was younger was a _squib._Then he was taken to a really creepy ghost house in a really weird street and discovered that the Black's (other than Sirius, of course) were extremely paranoid over muggles finding their house. He then further discovered that he was not yet old enough to hear the _oh-so-terrifying _events that took place in the meetings of the Order of the Phoenix. (even though in every school year, he had gone through something terrifying and really, he would find out anyways so it would be _much _easier to just _tell _him and not leave him in suspense, BUT. That's beside the point.) Then, he had gone through a disciplinary hearing in which the Minister of Magic (who was supposed to be _clever_) didn't believe him when he told the Wizengamot about the dementors. But the thing that crossed the line from vague understanding to confusion was when Dumbledore (who was steadfastly ignoring Harry) called a meeting at headquarters in which _everyone_, which also means him, Ron and Hermione, were required to attend.

_It isn't fair, _Harry thought, _that we're supposed to stay out of all meetings and only attend the ones that they want us to know about. We should know about everything._

Harry was drawn out of his thoughts when Ron spoke, breaking the tense atmosphere that currently inhabited the dining room of h/q.

"Why do you think we're allowed to be here?" Ron asked with confusion. (Which, admittedly, wasn't an unfamiliar look with him)

Harry looked up at the question. "I don't know, mate. But it's probably for something that's really stupid and unimportant because it's _extremely clear_ that we," here he glared at the members of the Order, "are _too young _to know about the dangerous news that are spoken during the meetings."

Mrs Weasley looked hurt. "Don't be _silly _Harry; it's for your own good. Only wizards 17 and older are allowed to join, which also means that wizards that are younger shouldn't know about the things occurring during it. You know that."

"And anyways, Harry, I think that it is going to be important," Hermione cut in, "Otherwise I don't think Dumbledore would call for a full Order meeting."

Hermione was right, of course. As soon as she finished speaking those words, Dumbledore swept in to the room and stood in front of everyone with an unusually grave look on his face; even the twinkle in his eyes were dimmed.

"You are all probably wondering why I have called for you today," Dumbledore spoke, his gaze drifting over each face, "And I'm sure that you are all probably busy with other activities, but it is extremely essential that you, _all of you, _know about the news that I came across the other day."

The tension in the room increased tenfold, and Sirius spoke the words that were on every mind.

"_What is it, Dumbledore_?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "It recently came to my attention, that Voldemort," Here a few people winced, "has a grandson."

A pin drop could be heard in the silence that enveloped the room, the shock evident on every person's face.

"You're joking." Fred spoke the words quietly, quite unlike the way when he had spoken the very same words after hearing about the Triwizard tournament.

Dumbledore sighed. "I am not joking, Mr Weasley; it has been confirmed. Many years ago when the reign of Voldemort was in place, Voldemort decided that he wanted an heir. Apparently, he hadn't wanted any of his death eaters to succeed him if he died. He wanted someone of his own blood to take over. Therefore, he had chosen a woman, whom he deemed worthy of bearing his child - a pureblood, no doubt - whose identity is currently unknown. When she gave birth to a girl, he was furious; he wanted a male heir, not a female. He killed the woman and then gave up the girl for adoption."

Mrs Weasley gasped. "That's horrible; how could he kill the woman? And what happened to the girl?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I agree, but it is predictable of Voldemort. The girl was then adopted by muggles, who moved to America shortly after."

"So she's in America at the moment?" Lupin asked quietly.

"Yes. Her parents died when she was five due to a plane accident."

Here, Mr Weasley had to ask. "A plane? What's a pl-"

He was silenced by a glare from Mrs Weasley.

"It is a machine that flies, which is used to travel from one place to another." Dumbledore answered. "After that, she was put in to the care of her uncle. He cared little for her and she was neglected in her childhood. During the last year of her high school, her uncle was diagnosed with cancer. She used up all her saved money to treat him and when he died she was left with nothing."

There were tears in Mrs Weasley's eyes at this. "How cruel!" She shouted. Harry however, was skeptical; surely any child of _Voldemort _deserved a fate like that.

Dumbledore, though, agreed with Mrs Weasley. "Yes, it is extremely cruel. A few years later, she gave birth to a son. The father is not known, and they were not married. This was 18 years ago, so at the moment the boy is 18 years old."

Everybody looked stumped at the turn of events, but there was still one more question to be asked.

"Dumbledore," Hermione spoke, "What are their names?"

Dumbledore looked around the room before answering. "The name of the mother is Sally Jackson, and the young man who is the heir of Voldemort is named Perseus Jackson."


End file.
